Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
|JP|November 17, 2011 |EU|November 18, 2011}}PlayStation Vita |JP|December 17, 2011 |EU|February 22, 2012}} |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player multiplayer |ratings = |CERO=C|ESRB=T|PEGI=12}} |platforms = PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 PlayStation Vita |media = DVD-ROM (Xbox 360), Blu-ray Disc (PS3), PlayStation Vita Card (PS Vita) }} is a crossover Fighting game developed by Capcom. It is an updated version of ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. After the events of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami disrupted the development schedule for Downloadable content for the original game, the additional content was made into a standalone title for a discount retail price. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was released in November 2011 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and was featured as a launch title for the PlayStation Vita in 2012. As of December 2013, the game sold 1.2 million units worldwide for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay The main gameplay of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is largely similar to that of Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Players select a team of three different characters to fight a 1 versus 1 battle. The game utilizes the same tag-team feature as its predecessor, where a player may choose to swap between their three characters at any point during a match. During combat, each player can call in one of their off-screen characters to do a selected special move, known as an “assist”, by pressing the corresponding assist button. As characters attack, the team’s Hyper Combo gauge fills with energy, which can be expended by the player to execute certain attacks, such as Hyper Combos and Snap Backs. The goal is to use various attacks to exhaust the opponent’s health meter and defeat the entire enemy team or have the most cumulative health when the timer runs out. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 features three-dimensional character models and backgrounds; however, gameplay remains restricted to a two-dimensional plane. The game utilizes an eight-way directional system that allows the player to jump, crouch, and move toward and away from the opponent. The game also uses the simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined light, medium, and heavy attacks introduced in the previous installment. The exchange button, used to launch opponents into the air and switch characters while performing an air combo, returns. The aerial exchange feature has been altered in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3; players can either remove meter from their opponent's Hyper Combo gauge, add meter to their own gauge, or deal more damage. Another new gameplay change is the addition of button-mashing, where certain Hyper Combos will deal more damage the more times the player repeatedly hits a button. The “X-Factor” mechanic, which grants increased damage output, speed, and health regeneration for a limited time upon activation, also reappears. In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, X-Factor lasts for a shorter duration compared to its predecessor, but may now be activated in the air. The attack and speed boosts for each character have been adjusted, and the duration of X-Factor for each fighter has also been changed across the board; generally, the more powerful characters receive less time to utilize the increased stat boosts. Additionally, Hyper Combos performed during X-Factor are now subject to damage scaling. While the core mechanics remain the same, a number of aesthetic changes have been made in the update, including new character and stage select screens. The game's HUD has also been redesigned. In addition, many returning characters receive balancing changes. These include new moves and animation tweaks for certain characters. An improved netcode is present in the game, providing smoother online play. A new spectator mode allows up to six players to watch online matches between other players. Rematch features and leaderboard functionality have also been improved to enhance the game's online experience. Modes Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 includes gameplay modes from the original game including Arcade, Versus, and Training. "Heroes and Heralds" is a free downloadable single-player and multiplayer, team-based mode where players earn new abilities with upgrade cards, customize their characters with new powers, and compete in factions as either the Heroes defending Earth or as one of Galactus’ Heralds. The "ability cards", which feature various characters from the Marvel and Capcom universes, unlock special power-ups, such as invisibility, super armor, and projectile invincibility, for use during mode-specific combat. Up to three different cards may be equipped at once, with more than 100 cards available to collect. Playable characters Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 features the original 36 characters from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and introduces 12 new playable fighters. Jill Valentine and Shuma-Gorath, the two characters released as Downloadable content for the previous game, remain available for download. A new offline mode allows players to use Galactus, who was a non-playable boss character in the first installment. The following characters are exclusive to the Ultimate update. Development On July 20, 2011, at the San Diego Comic-Con International, Capcom announced that an updated version of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was under development. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 would add new characters, stages, modes, story elements, and many other enhancements to improve the game's balance and online functionality for a budget price. Many new features and refinements, such as the addition of a spectator mode and tweaks to X-Factor, were the results of Capcom taking fan feedback into consideration. At the 2011 Tokyo Game Show, Capcom video game producer, Yoshinori Ono, would later announce that the game would also be released as a launch title for the PlayStation Vita. The handheld edition promises to contain the same content as the console versions, and will support touchscreen controls. After the release of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the game's development team had plans to release more downloadable content (DLC). However, after the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami and staff health issues delayed the development schedule, director and producer Ryota Niitsuma and his team decided to release the proposed DLC on a new disc, along with rebalanced gameplay and new content. As a result, the makeup of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is split "about half and half" between DLC meant for the original game and brand new content. Much like its predecessor, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was designed to make the game more accessible to players new to the fighting game genre. Capcom noticed a great emphasis on execution in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and sought to build Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a more strategic fighter. Projectiles and control over space were aimed to become a more intuitive part of gameplay, allowing for deeper strategy. To promote the expansion, special retailer-exclusive costume packs, which include new 3D-modeled costume variations, were available as a pre-order bonus. If the game was pre-ordered from GameStop, the players received the Femme Fatale Pack (Chun-Li, Morrigan, Storm, X-23). Amazon offered the New Age of Heroes Costume Pack (Akuma, Doctor Doom, Sentinel, Strider Hiryu), while Best Buy gave access to the Villains Costume Pack (C. Viper, M.O.D.O.K., Super-Skrull, Wesker). After the game's launch, several other costume packs became available for purchase on specific dates through the Xbox Live Marketplace and PlayStation Network. The Ancient Warriors Costume Pack, consisting of Arthur, Firebrand, Hulk, and Magneto, was originally planned to be released in December 20, 2011, but was announced by Capcom to be delayed until March 6, 2012, due to existing controversy with Magneto's alternate costume. The costume in question, which was based on Magneto's appearance in Marvel's House of M series, bore similarities to the attire of the King of Spain, Juan Carlos I, and was later removed from the pack. On December 15, 2013, Capcom announced on an employee blog that the digital versions of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and the DLC for the game would be removed from the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network stores towards the end of the month. Reception (X360) 81.17% |MC = (PS3) 80/100 (X360) 79/100 |1UP = B+ |CVG = |Edge = 7/10 |Fam = |GI = 8/10 |GMaster = |GRadar = 7/10 |GSpot = 8/10 |IGN = 8.5/10 |GamePro = |G4 = 4/5 |TX = 8.5/10 |award1Pub = IGN |award1 = Best Fighting Game |award2Pub = IGN |award2 = Best Xbox 360 Fighting Game }} Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was released to generally favorable reviews, garnering scores from Metacritic of 80 and 79 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, respectively, and aggregate scores from GameRankings of 81 for both systems. The game received praise for addressing several gameplay issues prevalent in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and refining the online experience. G4 praised the game for its "simple, yet deep gameplay", "all-star cast of characters",and "improved online features." 1UP.com cited the game as "a major improvement over the original." GameSpot stated that "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is unquestionably the superior version, and while its feature set still feels lacking compared to other available fighters, the series' unique blend of structured insanity remains strong." Edge commented that the new content "make for a generous package given its budget price-point, and once it clicks, it dazzles." A common criticism amongst reviewers for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 was the lack of additional on-disc content beyond the expanded character roster and gameplay tweaks. IGN noted that while "the inclusion of the new characters is definitely a welcome addition that rectifies one of the main issues with Marvel vs. Capcom 3", the game "doesn't add much in the way of new features and modes, making the forty dollar price tag and retail-only package a little hard to swallow." GameInformer pointed out that "along with the new fighters, hardcore veterans will appreciate the tweaks Capcom has made to damage and combo-timing in an effort to rebalance the game," but "middling fans who already played a bunch of the original and are only interested in new characters for novelty value will likely be left wanting." Professional competition Seeding points for the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 tournament (as well as Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition and four other games) could be earned during an official tournament series known as "The Road to Evo." On July 8, 2012, the Evo Championship Series returned with Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 in the lineup of games. The 2011 Marvel vs. Capcom 3 champion Viscant was defeated early in the top 32 of the tournament, finishing tied for 25th, with the eventual winner being Ryan "FilipinoChamp" Ramirez. References External links * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/mvsc3/ Official Japanese Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 website] * Official US '' Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' website Category:2011 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Capcom Versus (series) Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting games used at the Evolution Championship Series tournament Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Superhero video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Fighting games used at the Super Battle Opera tournament Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Xbox 360 games